


The RA

by Madison



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, RA - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:39:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madison/pseuds/Madison
Summary: After a case of mistaken identity puts him on her path, Kagome develops feelings for her RA. Meanwhile, Kouga has one rule: don't hook up with the girls on his floor. Can they resist each other?
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Kouga
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	The RA

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LogicalAlo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LogicalAlo/gifts).



> Happy Valentine's day LogicalAlo!
> 
> I tried to incorporate a bit of angst, the College AU idea and of course SMUT. 
> 
> I hope you like it :)

First day of university.

For the first time in her life, Kagome Higurashi was not living on the family shrine. She'd share a space with her mother, brother, and grandfather for as long as she could remember and this was new. Now, the place she called home was a dorm room that had two single beds and two desks crammed into it. There wasn't much to it, but it was hers. A place she could call her own. Perhaps the one thing she would miss was the private bathroom attached to her bedroom back at the shrine. Here she had to share communal showers which was… going to be interesting.

But who cared right?

This was the beginning of her adult life.

Plus, she had lucked out; Sango was her roommate.

They met in elementary school, and they had been friends ever since.

Sango's boxes were still in the corner of the room, unpacked. Unlike Kagome, her love life was a bit more interesting. During the tour a few weeks back, she met someone - Miroku - and it had recently become official. Of course, Kagome had yet to meet him, but Sango had promised to have him come by so that Kagome could meet him. That was a big step; it meant Sango was serious about him. Kagome didn't have much information about him. Sango had been indecisive about her decision and hadn't revealed many details. At this point, all she knew was that he had dark hair and a ponytail.

She sighed, tilting her head to the side, her ponytail swinging to the left, as she ripped the tape off of her last box. After this, she would be done and she'd be able to relax. Maybe explore the campus - or better yet take a shower. She used the back of her left hand to wipe the sweat that had built upon her forehead when suddenly, she heard a knock on her door. Sango wouldn't knock, right?

Kagome wiped her hands on her jeans before rushing to the door, swinging it open. On the other side, she found a tall, dark, handsome stranger. Shiny blue eyes, white teeth displayed by a wide grin…

"Hey, you must be -"

Wait. Dark hair? Check. Ponytail? Check.

"Kagome, yes!" she finished for him. She waved him inside. "Please, come in."

He looked startled for a second, but he accepted the invitation by walking in. She closed the door behind him, offering him a smile. "I've really been looking forward to meeting you!" she said before throwing her arms around him. So she was a hugger, surely Sango had warned him.

For a second, he felt her stiffen in her arms, and a small panic nestled itself in the pit of her stomach. Oops, had that been too much? However, before she could reconsider and pull away, strong arms wrapped around her, and he returned the hug. She didn't want to make a bad impression. Sango had never had a serious boyfriend and this was a big deal. A few seconds ticked by before she pulled away, offering him her best smile.

And he looked… uncomfortable? Oh. Maybe he wasn't a hugger. Maybe he wasn't at ease with strangers. Here he was, coming to meet her and she was screwing it up.

"Is… hmm, Sango? Here?"

"Oh! No, I guess she wasn't with you! She must have gotten sidetracked!" Ah, that explained it. He had expected her to be here. It probably would have made this whole thing a little less awkward.

"Right… so…" He cleared his throat. "Are you settling in okay? Any questions?"

Of course. He was a year older. He'd been the one giving the tour when Sango attended one. That was nice of him to offer to help her. Granted, it was also a good way to get brownie points from his girlfriend's best friend. Not that he needed that. Sango's life was her own and as long as she was happy, well then Kagome was happy for her.

"Oh yeah, it's fine! I mean, I haven't seen much yet, and I'm not looking forward to sharing showers with a hundred over girls, but it's fine! The dorms are so much bigger than I expected. I guess you're used to all this by now."

"Yeah, you could say that," he said with a chuckle.

"I'm looking forward to getting to know the campus and getting to know you."

She watched as he quirked an eyebrow, his lips pinched. "Yeah. I'm - I'm obviously here if you need anything."

"Thank you, I really appreciate it, but don't worry, I won't bug you too much. I know you guys need space."

He pursed his lips, looking amused. "Okay then. Well, I actually have some other people to see, but I'm not too far if there's anything."

Right. Sango wasn't here. They barely knew each other - it wasn't like he would hang out with her until his girlfriend came back. What if it took hours? "Absolutely. And I'll tell Sango you stopped by."

"Ssan-? Alright then. Perfect."

She waved him goodbye as he grabbed the handle and opened the door.

"See you soon, then!" she added as he waved back.

"R-right, see you… soon."

He closed the door behind him as he left and she clasped her hands in front of her, pleased with herself. That went well. Though if she was honest, he wasn't what she expected at all. It wasn't that he didn't seem nice or good looking. The opposite actually. But she had never thought someone like that would be Sango's type. Oh well. Sango was happy. That was the important part. Now, what had she been doing? Unpacking her last box! She hopped back to her bed where it was, and continued emptying it out, one item at a time. It was mostly books.

Although, now that she was looking at them sprawl on her bed, she wondered if maybe she brought too many with her. She only had a few shelves to put them away… As she pondered the dilemma, the door opened. Kagome turned her head, watching her best friend walk in.

"Hey, Sango!" She dropped her books on the bed. "So I met-"

But before Kagome could finish her sentence, someone else walked in behind Sango. A tall man, with dark hair and purple eyes, entered the room. Oh boy. Dark hair. Yup, he had that. And a small ponytail? Also yes.

Oh no.

"Kagome! Perfect, I want you to meet Miroku."

Miroku.

Miroku the boyfriend.

Then who the hell had she hugged?

####

"Yo, Kouga!"

He turned his head, glancing at his friend jogging his way. "Hey, Ginta."

"You done meeting the newbies?"

"I- I've got one more room."

He should have been done by now, but honestly, the last one left him a little confused.

"Ya alright?"

"Yeah, just - the girl in 312A was… weird."

"Weird as in a psycho?"

"She hugged me."

"Was she cute?"

"Yeah." That answered came a little too fast. But seriously, could someone blame him? He'd barely walked in that she had thrown herself at him. So yeah, he might have noticed that she was cute. Still, that didn't explain why she had acted so familiarly with him.

"Then who cares, right?"

Kouga's eyes narrowed. "I'm the RA, it doesn't matter if she's cute."

Ginta rolled his eyes. "I don't see you wearing a chastity belt."

"I didn't say all girls on campus were off-limits. Just the ones on this floor."

"Your loss."

No, it really wasn't. It would be complicated if things turned sour with one of the girls on his floor. There were plenty of other girls on campus and he didn't need to make his life any harder. Still, it had been entertaining, to say the least. He was used to girls flirting, or the overly stressed ones who would ask a million questions… but that reaction? It had been new, to say the least.

He pulled out his phone to glance back at the list. 312A: Kagome Higurashi.

He wasn't about to forget that name.

####

This wasn't so bad.

Kagome tilted her head back, washing off the shampoo from her hair. She had lucked out; there was no one else using the showers. Granted, it wasn't that surprising; most people had arrived today which she assumed meant there was a huge party somewhere. As a matter of fact, Sango and Miroku - the real Miroku - had talked about attending one. They had asked her to join them, but she hadn't been feeling like being a third wheel. Plus, she was still reeling in her embarrassment from earlier.

God, that guy must have thought she was a psycho…

The sound of giggles pulled Kagome out of her thoughts. Was someone coming? She waited for another sound, but there was nothing. Maybe it had come from the hallway. It was pretty empty at the moment, so the sounds were probably echoing. At least that was what she thought until she heard footsteps scampering away. Okay, no that definitively came from here. Her heartbeat picked up as she clutched the green curtain shielding her body from whoever was out there. She gulped, pulling it slightly only to reveal emptiness.

There was no one.

Okay, she was going crazy.

…Or not. Kagome stared at her pink towel, noticing something was missing.

Her clothes.

Someone had taken her clothes.

The sound of the giggles she heard earlier… was this a form of hazing? Did they… think it was a funny prank? Heat colored her cheeks as she released the curtain. She had no clothes. At least they had the decency to leave her a towel… if she had been left bare… oh god, she didn't want to think about it. It was fine. It was fine. It was a short walk to her bedroom. There weren't a lot of people… it was fine. Fine. She could do this.

Her teeth sank in her bottom lip as she turned off the water. She bounced off the balls of her feet, working up the courage to step outside. Maybe she should hurry. In case they came back for the towel… She slipped her arm into the gap and grabbed her thick towel before wrapping it around her body securely. Regardless of that, she held the knot with her hand. Considering how well her day was going, she couldn't be too careful.

When she stepped out of the bathroom, she half expected to see a bunch of girls waiting for her. It almost would have been nice. But no, there was no one. Were they watching her from afar or had they just left altogether, moving on to their next target? She took a deep breath, her chest expanding as she filled her lungs with air. They had taken her shoes, leaving her with the squeaky, wet, rubber sandals she'd worn in her shower. Because of that, there was a nice little sound warning everyone in the vicinity that she was coming.

Please, let there be no one.

Lucky for her, she made it to her room without encountering a single soul.

And then…

The door wouldn't open.

She jiggled it, she pushed, she turned - but it wouldn't open. It was locked.

Why was it locked? Oh god. Sango had left? Oh no. It was okay. She would call her and…

And she didn't have her phone.

Oh for fuck's sake.

Kagome slammed her back into the door, covering her face with her hands. Why did life hate her today? Why, why, why? What was she going to do? Stay naked in the hallway until Sango came back from wherever? The only other person she knew on campus was Inuyasha but she'd have to go outside to even get to his dorm and… well she wasn't going outside in a towel. Crap. Think, think, think!

Wait.

The RA! She remembered the little welcoming pamphlet that they gave her when she picked up her key. The RA was the first room on every floor. Maybe they'd have a copy of the keys, or they'd know how to get someone to open the door for her? Surely it happened that people lost their keys or had some sort of emergency right? This wasn't how she wanted to meet the RA - rattled, wet, and naked - but it was the best option she had.

She dragged a sigh out of her body, the motion rattling her body. Goosebumps covered her skin as she began to feel the loss of heat. This time, her steps were a lot faster than earlier. She looked at every door, hoping it would be the one - also kind of wishing for a sign that would make it obvious it was the RA's room. And for once, she got some luck. When she reached the last door on the left, before the elevator, she saw the number 300 with a small white sticker under that said RA. Oh, thank god.

Okay, now hopefully he wouldn't think she was too crazy.

She lifted her trembling hand and loudly knocked on the door and then waited.

After what felt like forever, the door finally opened and she saw…

A naked chest?

Her eyes roamed down and then up. Starting at the oh my grey sweatpants that hung low on his hips, low enough for her to see a deep V and a trail of dark hair going all the way up to his belly button. And there were the abs. The delicious, unfair, six-pack staring at her, as she made her way to his face… A face she had seen before. OH GOD. It was fake-Miroku. The guy she'd hugged and invited inside…

Oh crap.

He was grinning as he leaned into the doorway and all she could do was sputter sounds but not form any actual words. Why did the gods hate her? Why was life punishing her like this? The mysterious guy was her RA. And as if she probably hadn't come across as crazy enough, now she was standing in front of him… basically naked.

Good going Kagome.

Don't forget the part where you ogled and drooled…

He waved his hand in front of her. "Are- you lost?"

She wished. "I- someone stole my clothes." She popped her lips. "And I'm locked out of my room."

He nodded, his grin even wider than before. "I can help with that." He cleared his throat. "Do you wanna come in or wait outside -"

"I'll wait here," she cut him off.

"Naked," he finished anyway.

Right. The towel thing. She was standing in front of the RA's door in a towel, dripping water. "Right. Maybe - Maybe I should - yeah."

He moved out of the way, allowing her to walk in and she closed the door. Seemingly not bothered by his own state of undressed, he walked over to a green metal cabinet. He hadn't said anything about their encounter this morning but she had a feeling he remembered her. Who would forget a crazy girl who hugs you when she meets you?

"I'm not crazy."

He stopped sifting through the drawer and turned his head to look at her, his blue orbs shining with amusement. "Excuse me?"

"We met. This morning."

"I remember," he said, making no attempt at hiding his smile. He wasn't sure she would bring it up. He had hoped she would, but he had almost assumed she'd just want to get out of here as quickly as possible. At this point, he was surprised she had even walked into his room. Then again, she had stared pretty intensively. Which always did wonder for his ego.

He, on the other hand, was trying to keep his eyes to himself. He was willingly exposing himself but she was not. Embarrassment clung to her skin, masking her scent.

"Right. I - I thought you were my roommate's boyfriend. Based on the very, very limited description she gave me - I assumed - and then… yeah. I thought you were him."

"Handsome?"

"Excuse me?"

"The limited description…was it handsome?"

"Ah. Ah. It was dark hair and a ponytail."

He would have preferred handsome… but he had to admit, there wasn't a lot of them walking around with ponytails. And he never did introduce himself… "I'm Kouga. By the way. Not, roommate's-boyfriend." He pulled out a key from the file cabinet. "Sorry, if I hadn't been so confused I might have warned you that you might get hazed."

"I should have known… my friend's been here for a year already. I guess I didn't expect this," she said as she gestured at her body.

"I for one, am not complaining," he said with a wink.

Fire heated her cheeks and she looked down at the floor. Obviously, he wouldn't be easily embarrassed. After all, despite her presence in his bedroom, he hadn't bothered to put a shirt on. Granted, this was coming from someone wearing nothing more than a towel, but it was not like her clad state was her own doing - unlike him. Speaking of bedroom… "There's only one bed," she pointed out, changing the topic of conversation.

"Perk of being an RA," he said, walking in her direction. Once he was in front of her, he bent forward, his face a little too close to her. "Privacy."

At the whispered word, she felt her heart skip a beat while goosebumps covered her skin. Except for this time, it had absolutely nothing to do with her being cold. Quite the opposite. Great. Why not embarrass herself further in front of the good looking RA? She hadn't done enough damage quite yet.

Her reaction seemed to amuse him since he threw his head backward laughing. It was then that she noticed something for the first time; fangs. He was a youkai. As he straightened back up, curiosity got the best of her and she stretched out a hand to reach for his fangs. She'd never seen fangs this pointy before. They were sharper than Inuyasha's. Unfortunately for her, since she had previously been clutching so hard at her towel, the sudden release caused it to loosen.

The heaviness of it from being wet caused it to land with a loud thud. Her eyes widened, panic strangling her as she felt the cold air wrap around her body.

Oh. My. Fucking. God.

Her eyes met his and she saw the twitch in his eyes - and did he glance down? - before he turned around putting his hands on each side of his head like blinders.

Silence.

Very awkward silence.

"EEK!" She crouched to the ground, grabbing her towel before attempting to cover her body.

It was at that point that Kouga moved again, heading towards his dresser. She couldn't look up, but she did hear the sound of his drawers opening and closing. Before she knew it, she could see his feet as he had gotten close to her again.

He cleared his throat. "Here, this might be better."

She barely lifted her head, enough to see what he was handing her. Clothes. She grabbed them from him, clutching them to her chest.

"Bathroom is right to the left."

Kagome, unable to speak, nodded and rushed towards it. As soon as she was in the confined space, she slammed her back against the door, her wobbling legs giving up on her. She had mistaken him for someone else, she had invaded his personal space, disturbed him late at night and now she had flashed him. Could this day get any worse? Nope, now was not the time to be saying that because she had a strong suspicion that the universe would want to prove her right and shower her with more strings of bad luck.

Fuck.

She looked down at her hands, seeing he had handed her a dark blue t-shirt and black sweatpants. This was supposed to be a quick key-please-thank-you-bye, but honestly, after what had just happened she didn't even want to risk going in the hallway in a towel. She had already flashed one person and that was more than enough for her. She discarded her towel and hurried to slip on the clothes, feeling slightly more covered and safer than she had when she had walked into the bathroom.

A private bathroom. Apparently, there was another perk to this whole RA thing.

Surprisingly - for a living-by-himself-university-male, his bathroom was pristine. Everything was where it should be, not a stain, not a hair nothing. Then again, it was probably unfair of her to expect him to be dirty simply because he was a 20 something living alone.

How the hell was she going to face him now?

Kagome took a deep breath, her fingers hovering over the handle. You can do this. Her lips parted, her chin trembling, as she tried to tell herself she was probably not the first girl he'd seen naked and he'd probably seen it all by now. Plus, it wasn't like she hadn't been naked in front of someone before. It wasn't a big deal. It was university. People would streak for fun. It was fine. He didn't see much, right?

When she stepped out, she found him sitting on his bed.

"Thanks," she said with a shaky voice.

"Sure."

She expected a comment, a joke, maybe even a little pickup line but he said nothing inappropriate. What was that feeling growing in her chest? Disappointment? Why would she be disappointed? Did she want him to hit on her? Sure, she hadn't let herself look at him that way back when she thought he was Sango's boyfriend but now… It would be a lie to say that he wasn't good looking. He was - very handsome. And he had just seen her naked and… nothing?

He was being respectful. That was all.

It was the logical explanation.

Yet, it didn't do much to lessen the clenching in her stomach or the feel of her heart shrinking in her chest.

Oh well.

"Ready to go?" he asked, holding up the silver key.

"I'm more than ready for tonight to be over. I want to go hide in my bed."

He let out a chuckle before nodding. She followed behind him in the hallway, and it was fine by her. She might have made a joke, but it didn't mean it was any easier to look him in the eyes. At least they didn't have to go very far. She was also grateful that the hallways were still empty; it wasn't like she wanted people to see her coming out of the RA's room - in his clothes. She had nothing against one nights and hookups, but she didn't really wanna be the girl who slept with the RA on day one.

Once they reached the door, he slid the key in and unlocked it. He opened the door with a grin. "There ya go. Do you need the copy?"

She shook her head. "My key is inside. I just didn't expect to be left locked out…"

"Alright, well, if it happens again, you know where to find me."

She nodded. "Sorry. Again. For earlier. And thank you for helping me out with the door."

"No problem," He leaned forward. "I almost feel like I should be the one saying thank you."

"I don't understand?"

"It's the first time someone thanks me by flashing me," he replied with a smirk.

"Oh my god," she uttered before burying her face in her hands.

Turned out that she liked it better when they didn't talk about it. "I'm also sorry about that," she mumbled against her hands.

"I'm not."

The feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach was gone, but her level of embarrassment had gone way up. "And that's my cue to go before the floor swallows me whole," she said, blushing furiously.

He laughed. "Alright, well, if you need me for anything you know where to find me."

She'd been interesting when they had first met, but she had now taken it to a whole night level. Teasing her was an absolute delight and - well now that he had accidentally seen the whole package it was difficult to stay completely indifferent. He remembered his own rule; don't hook up with anyone on the floor. He intended on sticking with that rule. But it didn't mean he couldn't… tease her a little. He waved at her, watching her run into her bedroom and closing the door.

Kagome Higurashi. She was going to be trouble.

####

Friday night.

Finally.

After a more than shameful start of the week, Kagome had managed to get through the remaining days mostly unharmed. Best of all? She hadn't run into Kouga again. It wasn't like she was avoiding him, but not seeing him had helped. It wasn't like she never wanted to see him again. He had saved her butt and forgiven her for acting like a lunatic. But she wasn't quite ready to face him. She'd have to eventually. She had to return his clothes. She had washed them and ever since then, they had been on her desk.

She glanced at her phone. 9:02pm. It was Friday night. He was probably out, right?

Maybe she could put it all in a bag, leave a note and drop it in front of his door? That could work. She doubted anyone would snatch anything from in front of his door right? Yes. That was a good, easy plan.

She smoothened the front of her pajama shirt, pondering if she should change. It should be a quick in-and-out right? She wasn't going to see many people and a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants were hardly indecent. This was fine. Maybe a bra though. Yes, a bra. Knowing her luck recently, she didn't want to tempt fate. This was a lot safer. She quickly slipped it on without completely removing her shirt and then she grabbed the clothes to stuff them in a bag.

Kagome made sure to grab a key this time before she left her room and then she headed towards Kouga's place. Once she reached his door, she softly knocked and then bent down to put the bag on the floor; she wasn't expecting an answer. Which was why, when the door did open, it startled her. Meaning, she never got to stand up again, and instead, leaned forward and crashed at his feet. Yeah, that sounded about right. She winced in pain as her face collided with the floor, even though she was completely convinced that her pride was more wounded than her face.

"Ya alright?" he said as he bent down, grabbing her shoulders.

He was trying not to laugh, he really was.

"You know, I'm used to women falling at my feet, but it's never been this literal before."

Maybe she could live on the floor. It was nice. Cold. Prevented her from showing her face again. "You know, as a youkai, I thought you'd be better at reading the room." Then again, it was possible he did enjoy shaming her further.

He jerked his head back, trying to pinpoint the moment she would have seen his youkai features. He usually kept a glamour on. It wasn't as though he was ashamed of what he was, but he knew not everyone was at ease with youkais. And since he was the RA, he tried his best to make everyone comfortable during the first few weeks, and then he gradually dialed back on concealing his appearance. At least with the human students.

Kagome looked up, seeing the puzzlement on his face. "When - before I flashed you," she said with a pinched expression. "I saw your fangs." Fangs that she stupidly tried to touch. Which ultimately led them to the incident. The one she'd never forget.

Oh. Right. She had caught him while he'd been changing. He had been a bit lazy. It wasn't like he had expected the interaction to be so… naked and lengthy. Not in the way he usually liked it… but yeah. He tried to search her face for a hint or a sign of discomfort. Had she been so shocked she had lost her towel? Was she going to be even more uncomfortable in his presence?

Kagome noticed the wrinkles forming on his forehead and immediately she reached out for his hand. "Hey - it's no. I - my best friend is an hanyou, it doesn't bother me." Now she felt like an ass. Most humans - at least those she knew - had no issue with the blending of humans and youkais. But, she did know that some held prejudices. She didn't think it was fair. Whatever bad blood was between them, it dated from a long time ago and both sides had their flaws. There were no reasons they couldn't get along.

"I know not everyone is comfortable with it - so I - I keep it on the low at first."

"I understand." She did, but it didn't mean she thought it was fair. He shouldn't have to hide who he was to make others more comfortable. If they didn't like it, that was their problem, not his. But, she was familiar with the bullying that accompanied people who were different. She'd seen Inuyasha go through the wringer more than once for being part of both worlds. She didn't want that for anyone. "You don't have to hide it from me."

The words were soft, a cute shy smile on adorning her face and he couldn't help but smile back. "I'll remember that." The sincerity of her words pierced through him and he knew he had to change the topic of conversation. He usually had no issue keeping up his rule. Yes, there were pretty girls from time to time. Yes, they would hit on him. But - Kagome? More than a pretty girl. She'd look at him, throw a smile his way and he'd feel soft inside. She was genuine. Clumsy and apparently had the worst luck on the planet, but - kind. Warm? Ugh. What the fuck was he talking about.

He had to distract his stupid brain. "So, as flattering as it is, I'm sure you didn't come here just to throw yourself at me?"

Color rose to her face as she tried to scramble back to her feet. As she raised her head, she saw his hand and took it with a pinched smile. Once she was back on her feet, she cleared her throat. "I was coming to return your clothes. I assumed you'd be… somewhere partying, so I was gonna leave them at your door. Clearly, I was wrong."

"I avoid the social scene the first few weeks. That way I can keep an eye on the newbies and be there if they need anything."

That… made sense. She picked up the bag from the ground and handed it to him. "Thank you for this. Don't worry - I washed them so, you won't have to put up with my scent." She knew how sensitive their noses were and she knew that the last thing he wanted was some strange girl scent all over his stuff.

He took the bag from her, nodding. "Thanks. What about you? Is this your party getup?" he asked, gesturing to her pajamas.

"Oh. No. I decided to be a hermit today. Just me and maybe a movie. My roommate is over at her boyfriend's."

"The boyfriend who's not me."

"That's the one."

Time to say bye and let her return to her room. That was the plan. Until his mouth decided otherwise. "I was gonna pop in a movie. If you wanna… stay." Smooth. Very smooth. Not. What the hell was wrong with him? She was like a screaming danger sign.

"Oh." She shuffled, taking a few steps back, her hand flying to her chest. Right, he was being polite. Friendly? Yes. Friendly. It wasn't his fault that even though he was wearing a nice black t-shirt that stretched across his wide chest, all she could picture was the naked flesh underneath. A dusty pink spread across the bridge of her nose at the thought. Oh god. It was not a good idea for her to be around him - and his nose.

"Thanks, but I wouldn't wanna impose."

He was being nice. That was all.

Ouch. That felt like a rejection. "Anytime." It had been a friendly gesture. Nothing else. It shouldn't matter that she said no. Nope.

"Well, I -erm, should be heading back. Thanks again."

He nodded and she offered him a small wave before walking away. Ugh, what was wrong with her?

####

"Okay, don't look, but on your left-"

Sango never did get to finish her sentence since Kagome whipped her head to the left.

"Good thing I said don't look," she said, amused.

Kagome winced. "Sorry, it's that thing when someone says don't look but you can't help it…" She refocused her gaze on her friend and his boyfriend. "What is to my left?"

"Our friendly neighborhood RA. And he was looking at you - until you turned around."

Miroku quirked an eyebrow. "The RA?"

"You know, the guy she thought was you."

"Ah." Miroku glanced in that direction, his eyes searching the crowd. "I'm assuming he is the one with the ponytail?"

"Yep."

He nodded. "He is good looking, so I'm flattered by the confusion."

"He's so good looking, Kagome had to flash him."

"You weren't supposed to tell anyone," Kagome hissed through gritted teeth.

"Kagome? Flashing someone? College does bring the wild side out of people." He hadn't known Kagome very long, but Sango had talked about her at length and it didn't feel like something she would do.

"It was an accident," she provided, grabbing her head with her hands. "Every time he's around, I come off like a complete idiot."

"His name is Kouga, correct?" Miroku asked, his eyes still on the target.

"Yeah, why?"

Miroku shrugged his shoulders. "I wouldn't be too worried about impressing him."

Kagome frowned. "Why not?"

"I've heard through the grapevines that he doesn't date or otherwise engage with women who are under his supervision."

"Oh."

"Wanna try one more time, but more disappointed this time? If it's possible."

Kagome swatted at Sango. "I'm not disappointed. Yes, okay, he's good looking. It didn't mean I wanted to jump into bed with him or anything."

"Why not? Seems as good a reason as any."

She wasn't wrong… but. No. It wasn't as though she was against the idea of having a boyfriend or anything like that. She wasn't against hookups either. However, she didn't want things to be complicated. His rule made sense. It would get messy to be involved with someone who you might need and were forced to interact with. Plus, she was getting way ahead of herself. So he had asked her to watch a movie with him. He probably felt bad for her and he was a nice person.

That was all.

"Because."

Because.

####

"Hey, hey! You dropped this!"

Kagome turned around at the loudness of the voice, only to spot a guy with a white Mohawk racing towards her. He was holding up a red wallet - her wallet. "Oh!"

He smiled brightly at her as he handed it off to her. "This yours right?"

"Yes, thank you!" she saw as she clutched it to her chest.

"No problem!"

"Well, thank you…"

"Hakkaku," he said offering his hand.

"Hakkaku, nice to meet you. I'm Kagome," she answered as she shook it.

He paused. "Kagome from 312?"

Okay, slightly creepy. Her eyes widened and she gently pulled away from her hand. "Hm, yeah."

He burst out laughing. "Sorry, that - I'm friends with Kouga."

"Oh." …okay? Did that help it make more sense or less sense? Wait - was he saying Kouga had talked about her or…

"You know what, I should get going," he said as he scratched the back of his head. "See ya around!"

And just like that, he was gone.

That was weird right?

####

"One large coffee, please!"

"Make that two."

At the sound of the familiar voice, Kagome jolted up. She turned around and was greeted by Kouga's big grin. "Hi."

"Hey." His hands were in his pockets as he balanced his weight from the ball of his feet to his toes. "How you liking it so far?"

"Good, good. My classes are a little more intense than expected. I may have been a little too optimistic when I signed up for five…"

"Five? Wow. And I thought I was intense with four."

"What's your major?"

"Electrical engineering."

"Holy crap."

He chuckled. "Thanks?"

"Sorry, I- how do you manage classes, being an RA, and having a social life?"

"It helps that I don't need much sleep."

"Right. That's kinda unfair you know?"

"Oh, I know."

"Here you go, two large coffees."

"Thank you," Kouga replied as he pulled out a 10 dollar bill and handed it to the man.

"W-wait."

"Consider it my payment, you know, since you need coffee, and I don't," he said with a wink.

He took back his change, dropping it into the tip jar, and flashed her a smile. "See ya around, Higurashi."

"Thanks, for the coffee I mean."

"Anytime."

####

"So, is someone gonna explain to me what is so interesting at the library?"

"Nothing," Kouga replied as he kept his focus on the book, trailing a finger along the spines, searching for a title.

"Then why are we here?"

"I'm here because I need a book. You dumbasses tagged along," he answered before moving away from them, resuming his search.

Alright, so maybe he didn't exactly need a book. Maybe he could easily find the PDF, but - but he had walked by and he had seen her name on the board. She'd booked one of the rooms for her study group. He didn't run into her very often and he - what the fuck was he doing? So maybe he felt a little stung by the fact that she had turned down his very innocent offer for a movie. And then, it felt like she had started to avoid him. They were on the same floor, he saw her roommate regularly - but not her. Maybe it was bad timing. But it bugged him.

It shouldn't.

He shouldn't even think about her.

Except he did.

And sometimes he thought about what he had accidentally seen that day. He really shouldn't. She hadn't willingly shown that part of herself but - unfortunately, it was a little difficult to wipe it clean from his mind.

"Kagome, over here!"

At the sound of her name, he turned his head, watching her semi-jog towards her friend.

And then Ginta laughed.

"That's what we're doing here."

"Really Kouga," Hakkaku pitched in. "What happened to your rule?"

"I think he forgot about the rule the moment he saw her tits."

"Shut up," he growled. "One more word and I'm break your nose."

"Oh sensitive."

"He likes her."

Idiots. Both of them.

####

"Kouga?"

He knew that voice.

Kouga turned his head, spotting Kagome waving at him. "Hey!"

"Hey!"

It took him a second before he even saw that Miroku and Sango were with her.

"You guys just watched the movie, or you're about to?" Sango asked as she joined them.

"We were gonna buy some snacks and go in."

It was a makeshift movie theater on campus. They only played on movie, and it was usually crappy, but it was something to do. Ginta and Hakkaku and roped him into going with them.

"Great, so are we!" Sango said with a smile. "How about we all sit together?"

"That's a great idea," volunteered Ginta.

Without allowing anyone else to answer, Sango looped arms with Kagome and began dragging her off. "We'll get the snacks, you guys find seats!"

And they did.

And it was very suspicious. When they got inside, there were few seats left, and no more than two together. Sango and Miroku sat together, and then Ginta and Hakkaku scampered off together leaving Kouga and Kagome standing there, next to two seats. Of course. He knew that logically they couldn't have convinced all these people to sit so strategically but… BUT! Too late now. He took the popcorn bucket from Kagome and gestured for her to sit.

She nodded, walking past him so that she could get to her seat. "Sorry about this," she mumbled when he joined her. He had come here to hang out with his friends and now he was sitting with her.

"Why?" he asked as he popped popcorn in his mouth. "Trust me, this is way better." He pointed at Ginta and Hakkaku who were chatting away. "They never shut up during movies."

She grinned. "What if I don't stop talking either?"

He shrugged. "You'd still be less annoying than those two."

"We'll see about that," she said as she snatched the popcorn away from him.

"Hey!"

"Nuh-uh, this was my popcorn."

"I thought we were sharing."

"Nope, your popcorn is with Ginta, this one is mine."

"You're gonna eat all that?"

"Don't think I can?"

"Higurashi, I've seen you. You're tiny."

She knew he meant it innocently. And not in a I-saw-you-naked kind of way, but she couldn't stop the blush that overtook her face. She was never going to live that one down was she?

Unfortunately for her, he used her momentary distraction to steal the popcorn back.

"Kouga!"

"Nuh-uh, if you want some, you'll have to be nice."

"Oh, and how exactly am I supposed to do that?"

"You could tell me I'm handsome, flash me -" He paused. "Oh wait, already did that. Gotta find something new."

She smacked the side of his arm and he laughed. "I can say ouch if it'll make your ego feel better."

"Jerk," she said, rolling her eyes.

She settled back in her seat just as the lights dimmed and the movie began to appear. From the corner of her eye, she could see his smirk, clearly happy he had won. It was strange to think that in so little time, she'd grown comfortable around him. It wasn't as though she struggled with making friends, or that she was anti-social, but there was something about Kouga. It was easy to forget that she hadn't known him that long. The friendliness, the banter, made her feel like she'd known him for a long time.

Of course, she knew it was all innocent. He loved to tease her, he liked bringing up her embarrassments, but it was nothing more than that. They themselves hadn't discussed his whole no-dating-rule, but it was because there was no point. It wasn't like he was hitting on her or anything and she knew where he stood. It was all clean, friendly interactions. Nothing more.

Yet, sometimes, she caught herself staring at him. Like now. He was engrossed in the movie, his piercing blue eyes looking at the screen. The flickering light from the movie highlighting his strong jaw. His hands were on his laps, his large, nice strong hands. And she'd seen what was under that t-shirt and it was enough to make anyone's panties damp.

But no. She wasn't going to go there because there was no point.

####

"Kagome?"

Kouga pushed the door of the study room open, his eyes searching for Kagome. She'd texted him an hour ago, asking if he could help her with one of her classes. He'd been running at the track and he hadn't seen her message until now. He knew maths was not her favorite topic, and it was no big deal for him.

"Kag-"

There she was. Asleep. Her face was buried in her book, her ponytail sprawled across the pages and her nose buried in the crook of her elbow. He smiled, shaking his head softly as he sat next to her. He could wake her up but… He didn't want to do that. He rested his chin in the palm of his hand, lifting his other arm. He gently pushed her bangs away from her face, before letting his hand drop back down. If he was honest with himself, he'd say that she caught his attention the moment he met her.

Every moment since then only intensified the feeling in his chest.

Kagome was beautiful, she was funny, she was smart… her smile could light up a room. He'd never met anyone as caring as her.

Sometimes, he wanted to say screw the rule, screw how it might look like.

But that presumptuous of him. It wasn't like she'd made a move towards him or anything. That was what he needed to keep reminding himself.

Why ruin a good thing, right?

####

"You know it's a stupid rule right?"

"What?"

Sango rolled her eyes. "You won't date anyone on the floor? Come on."

"It's not a stupid rule, trust me, I have it for a reason."

"Oh? Bad experience?"

"Very."

"Well, Kagome isn't crazy. It's not like she would stalk you or anything."

He sighed, palming at his neck. "It's not just the rule. It's complicated. The way the school sees it, I'm in a position of power - and it just doesn't look good." He wanted to keep his status as an RA. He didn't need anyone to make it look like he was taking advantage of anyone. There were more arguments against it than for it. "What makes you think I'm interested?"

"AH!" Sango bent over laughing, tears forming in her eyes. "You're kidding, right? Do you need me to film you the next time you look at her? Because it's written all over your face."

He turned his head, hoping it would hide away the slight, very brief, blush that covered his tan skin. "I don't-"

"It's okay, she looks at you that way too. But - she knows about your rule."

He frowned. "She does?"

Sango nodded. "Miroku told her."

"Do I wanna know how he knows?"

"He pretty much knows everything when it comes to people hooking up and dating."

Kouga hadn't brought it up himself because the situation never warranted it. She didn't flirt with him, he didn't - okay, so sometimes he jokingly flirted with her but that wasn't all the time. Still, it was innocent. There was no reason to interrupt their moments to say, hey, by the way, I'd never date you or hook up with you. Because of that, he assumed - she didn't know. However, the fact that she knew… bothered him. Had she been acting a certain way because of it?

No. Didn't matter. He wasn't going there.

"Why am I not surprised?"

The monk was lecherous, to say the least.

"I thought you'd wanna know."

"Why?"

"Kagome… can have a loud personality sometimes, but she's also shy when it comes to all this. So, if - you know, she never makes a move. This is why."

"Noted."

"Good."

####

Wednesday evening.

Kouga hated late classes. Couldn't stand it. His focus was long gone at 7pm. But, well. He had an elective left. Who else took an elective? Kagome. They managed to find one they could both take and so, they signed up together. They hadn't thought this through because neither of them had any energy to keep their focus their the class. It was too late to listen to someone talk and blabber about a topic neither of them cared about.

Proof?

The warm head on his shoulder right now.

Kagome had been the first to completely lose focus. He'd felt her rest her head on him at some point, but he had thought it was a momentary thing. It wasn't until he heard her breathing rate change that he realized she was asleep. He didn't see the point in waking her up; after all, it wasn't like she was heavy or it was bothering him. He wasn't taking any notes or anything.

Once in a while, he'd glance down at her, her peaceful face as she rested.

It was simple. It felt familiar and every time he looked at her, he felt his heart squeeze.

At some point, she sneaked her way in, and he didn't realize it.

The one time he'd broken his rule, it had ended badly - but it hadn't started like this. It'd been a casual thing, a stranger he'd met. Kagome might have been that at some point, but it wasn't true anymore. Not that any of that changed the situation. He didn't want anyone to say she was sleeping with him to get something. And he didn't want any rumors about them being improper.

She didn't need that.

####

Buzz. Buzz.

The phone rattled on the table for the fiftieth time.

Buzz. Buzz.

He hadn't meant to comment on it. But… "Someone's popular."

Kagome lifted her head from her book, one eyebrow raised. "What?"

"Your phone. It hasn't stopped buzzing."

"Oh. It's just my brother."

"Seems important."

She shrugged. "He got into it with gramps again. Souta really doesn't want to take over the shrine but my grandpa won't let it go."

"Shrine?"

"Oh yeah, my family still live on our shrine."

He blinked. "So, raised on a shrine, hangs out with hanyou and youkais. Perfectly logical."

"So, just because I was raised on a shrine, I should hang out with humans?"

"No… it's - most people - you know what I meant." It was unfair of him to judge people based on that, but so far in his life, priestesses and monks were the ones who were less enthusiastic about the way the world was nowadays.

"Miroku doesn't care."

He snorted. "That monk would burn alive if he walked into a monastery."

Well… she tilted her head to the side in agreement. "I guess he's a little…"

"Perverted?"

She cringed. "Not that word I was gonna use."

"But am I wrong?"

"I suppose not."

"Any other siblings?"

"Nope," she said popping her p. "Only the one annoying little brother! What about you?"

"Just me."

"Must have been lonely."

He shrugged. "Not really, I had the two knuckleheads with me. We grew up together, it was enough."

"I didn't know the three of you had been friends that long."

"We were neighbors when we were kids. Haven't been able to get rid of 'em."

"Seems to be a habit."

He reached out for her head, messing up her hair with his hand. "If I wanted to get rid of ya, I would."

She played it off by swatting his hand away but she felt her heart swell in her chest. It wasn't a declaration or anything but it was nice to know he did want her around.

She was hopeless.

####

"So what's the deal?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You and Kouga?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "There's no deal."

"Kagome, I love you but I've known you for a long time. You like him, it's obvious."

At first, Kagome had blamed it on a physical attraction. After all, was it her fault he was stupidly attractive? No. But then… it became harder and harder to chalk it up to that. It was more than that. She wanted to text him when she had good news. She'd learn his schedule and she'd always pay close attention to her phone around the time he'd go off classes… Some of her Friday nights became movie nights… She kept telling herself it was something friends did but…

But sometimes she wanted to be more than friends.

He hadn't hinted at anything.

He hadn't asked.

He hadn't even discussed his stupid rule with her.

That made it clear enough that he wasn't interested right?

"I like having Kouga in my life, okay? You're busy with Miroku, I barely see Inuyasha anymore because of his schedule and his new girlfriend… Kouga's the one friend I have. I'd like to keep it that way."

"Who says you couldn't?"

"I'm not gonna make a fool out of myself. He's the one with the rule. If he was interested, he could bend it, or talk to me about it."

"Maybe he doesn't think you'd go for it."

She sighed. "Can we drop it please?"

"Alright, but I think you're making a mistake."

"Thanks for letting me know."

If it was a mistake well, too bad.

####

Kouga smiled as he covered Kagome with a blanket. She'd fallen asleep in the middle of the movie and he hadn't wanted to wake her up. He knew she'd been staying up late studying for her mid-terms and she needed the rest. She didn't even twitch as he sat back down, grabbing the remote to put something else on. He focused his attention on the screen, trying to ignore the swell of pride in his chest. She trusted him enough to let down her guard around him. She trusted him enough to know she could fall asleep and he would watch over her.

He had to admit, he had been doing the same. At first, he had kept up a slight glamour when he was around her but then she'd chastised him about it and he had dropped it altogether. It was nice to be himself - completely. She didn't make it weird that she was a youkai; she wasn't one of these weird into-youkais-girl. She was Kagome and she enjoyed being around him because he was Kouga.

He wanted to lie to himself, say it was a friendship. It was, but it was also more. Sometimes, he'd notice the shift in her scent, her eyes on him, the blush on her face. She never said anything. Neither did he. But he knew it was different when he was with her. But he didn't want to put either of them in a bad position. He didn't want false rumors to spread. Already, he knew they had gotten a few glances since she came out of his room more than once.

Kouga knew it was unfair. No one was stringing anyone along but…

It felt like so much was left unsaid.

What were his options?

####

Bang. Bang. Bang.

Who the hell? Kouga sighed as he ran his hand down his face, trying to pull himself out of his sleep. Who the fuck was pounding on his door at…he checked his cellphone… four in the morning? He groaned as he threw his phone on his bed and untangled himself from his sheets. His footsteps were loud, thumping against the floor with each step he took.

Once he reached the door, he yanked it open. "Who-"

"Koooouga!"

K…kagome? She was staring at him, a huge smile and tiny eyes. Yup. If the look on her face wasn't enough, the scent of alcohol coating her skin confirmed that she was less-than-sober.

"Sango left me here," she whined. Her head hurt. Thinking hurt. "I don't think it's my room."

He laughed. "No, it isn't."

She put her hand by her mouth, missing a bit and covering her lips instead. "I think she wants to have sex with Miroku."

He could tell from the look she had that she meant to whisper, but she did not. Not at all. It was loud and clear. So, her probably just as drunk roommate had dropped her off in front of his door and scampered to their room to have sex. Great. He wasn't about to go drop her off in the middle of that… and he definitively wasn't leaving her out there on her own in this state. Well played Sango, well played.

"Come on in," he said as he moved out of the way. He thought she had it. Obviously, he had underestimated things. He watched her wobble a few steps before he grabbed her by the waist. "Alright drunkie, let's get you to the couch."

"I-I'm not drunk."

"Oh?"

"I'm ti-tip-tipsy."

He pinched his lips together, holding back words and a laugh as he helped her down on the couch. "Stay here, I'm gonna get you a water." Though, it wasn't as if she could go anywhere right now. Maybe she needed water and a coffee.

Kouga took a water bottle from his mini-fridge, and just in case pressed the brew button on his coffee maker. He unscrewed the cap, figuring it wouldn't be something she'd be able to do herself, and handed it to her.

"THANK YOU!"

That was not an inside voice, that was for sure. "You're welcome," he said as he plopped down next to her.

"You're a nice person."

"Thank you."

"You have nice abs."

He had what?

Kouga turned his head to meet Kagome's gaze and found her staring at him. The plastic water bottle was between her legs as she leaned forward, closing the space between them. "Is it because you're a youkai? Less body fat?"

"I- maybe." He never thought about it. Sure, he worked out but he could skip a few days and not lose his muscles. But he wasn't really thinking about that right now. He was distracted. Distracted by the scent coming off of her. It was spicy, like a shot of adrenaline right through his bloodstream.

This wasn't good.

Before his next intake of air, he felt her warm fingers on his skin. She had gripped the edge of his shirt, lifting it enough to reveal his abs. He was going to say something, most likely remove her hand, but as she laid her palm flat, dragging it upwards he suddenly found it very hard to formulate words. Or do anything except focusing on keeping his blood pumping and not heading down towards his little friend. He focused on her slender fingers as they sprawled across, fingertips gliding across every ridge of muscle.

"K-Kagome."

Their touches so far had been casual. He'd made sure of it. He had wanted to keep it that way.

She sighed, rubbing her hands on his stomach one more time before pulling away. "It's not fair. I'm pudgy." Kagome reached out for his hand, and in his dazed state he let her, and she put it on her stomach, over her shirt. "See, no abs."

If she were thinking clearly, she'd know he didn't need to feel her up because he had seen her. Granted, it had been nothing more than a quick peek but he had good eyesight. He probably caught sight of a lot more than a human would have. Also, touching her? Not a good idea. He already an incline of how soft she was and he didn't need to know more. He didn't want to know how small she'd feel in his arms. He didn't want to see those thighs straddling him… and god fucking damn it, he wasn't doing a good job at not thinking about it…

He made the mistake to look up, their eyes meeting. She had the same fire in her eyes as she did. Her scent exploded and he made the mistake of inhaling too deeply. Nope. Already he could feel his pants becoming a little tighter. Mistakes were made. Bad mistake. He wanted to look away but he couldn't. The red lipstick on her lips was a bit smudge, her mouth was open, her eyes peering into his soul. She dropped his hand and he let it fall on her lap. He should use it to keep a distance between them but he didn't.

Kagome inched closer to him, dragging her body across the couch. He could hear a danger signal throbbing in his head but he ignored it. He watched, enthralled, as she threw one leg over his, straddling him. Nope, he really hadn't needed to know that the reality was so much better than the fantasy. It took every inch of self-control he had to not put his hands on her hips. Her body was begging for her touch. There was a warmth coming from her and a sultriness in her eyes. How was he supposed to keep his hands to himself?

She flattened her hands against his chest, her heart thundering in her chest, and she began her ascension. First the abs, then the pecs, all the way to the column of his throat. She never broke the gaze. She didn't know if her hands were trembling from the alcohol or the nervousness. She'd wanted this for so long. His body felt large under hers, and their difference in size was highlighted. He made her feel safe, he made her feel good. She trailed her fingertips along his strong jaw, cupping it with her hands.

One taste.

His lips were all she could think about. He was right there. She'd wonder what he tasted like. She wondered what it would feel like to have his fingers tangling in her head, cupping the back of her head. She always wondered but she'd never experienced it. She wanted her chest flushed with his, long fingers digging in her skin, showing her how easily he could lose control. She was breakable. He could take her and wreck her but she knew he wouldn't. Never. Not Kouga. Her mind was buzzing, clouding her every thought and she didn't want to think.

For once, she wanted to feel.

She half expected him to throw her off of him but he didn't.

He wanted this, didn't he?

Yes, yes.

The next thing she knew, she was pressing her lips to him.

He tasted like heaven. His mouth was warm, his body was hard, and she lost herself on his lips. His hands touched her - finally - and he grabbed her arms but he didn't push her away. His lips moved against hers, and she was too tipsy to hold back a moan. Oh god. His tongue against hers, his touch on her body. He had lit her up like a Christmas tree. Everywhere he touched, he left a trail of fire, sending throbs of need in her core. More. She wanted to be pinned under him, trapped with nowhere to go.

The kiss lingered until finally, he gripped at her shoulders. She expected him to bring her closer, but that wasn't what he did. Instead, he pushed her away ever so slightly. His nose brushed up against hers, and she panted with half-lidded eyes. His own breaths were harsh, his mouth opening and then closing. He looked in pain. She tried to tilt her head backward, trying to bring their mouths together again but his grip was too strong.

This was it.

The moment that tested his control.

It helped that she was drunk. He'd never do anything with a drunk Kagome.

But for fuck's sake did she have to taste like vanilla and cinnamon? Did she have to get him this hard with a look? What was he supposed to do now? Send her on her way and pretend like nothing ever happened. He thought he had more time. He had a plan to fix this. But he needed more time. He didn't want to tell her until he knew for sure it would happen. He didn't want to believe in it, give her hope if there couldn't be any.

Except she was making it very difficult for him.

Very, very difficult.

He exhaled loudly through his nostrils. "K-kagome."

"K-kouga."

Nope, nope. He would forget what it sounded like when she moaned his name. Wasn't gonna remember it! NOPE!

"We can't." Two words and they were enough to hurt him.

And her. He saw it. He saw the look in her eyes, the slump of her body as his words sunk in. Then it happened; the shame replaced the desire that had once filled her. Her scent shifted, and gone was the spicy smell that had enthralled him. This - he was doing this all wrong. He wasn't trying to hurt her…

But she pushed off of him, almost toppling backward, and got on her wobbly legs. "I-" but there were no words. Simply tears filling her eyes. He wanted to say wait, and explain but he didn't even know how much he could tell her.

"Kagome…"

And then she ran.

He could fix this, he would fix this. Tomorrow, first thing. He'd find out and then… and then he'd just talk to her and fix it right?

Right?

####

Pain. Ouch. Ouch.

Kagome felt shame filling her chest as she pulled out of her sleepy state. She sat up in her bed - a little too fast - and felt her head beginning to spin. Bile rose up in her throat and memories of last night flooded her. She drank way too much. Oh god. Never again. It had seemed like a good idea at the party, but now she was paying the price. Wait. Was she in her bed? How did…

Oh no.

Oh no.

Sango dropped her off at Kouga…

And she had kissed him.

…and he had rejected her.

For a second, she felt like her heart was splitting in half. He'd rejected her. For a while now she had told herself it was possible there was a slight truth to all the flirting he jokingly did. That maybe his nice gestures were hiding somewhere but now she knew she'd been lying to herself. She had seen what she had wanted to see and nothing more. Kouga wasn't into her. And she could deal with rejection, she really could. Except, now that she'd open the lid, she didn't know if she could shove all the feelings back in.

Could she act as if nothing happened?

Would he want to see her?

How would she explain that she kissed him?

Oh god. She was fucking moron.

Why did she kiss him?

She dropped face first in her bed, bending over. It was stupid. She'd been lying to herself. They were good friends, but she wanted more than that. And more wasn't something that Kouga could offer her. In the end, she'd only be hurting herself if she kept going down this path. Things wouldn't change. He'd be her friend and nothing else. Could she be okay with that? Would it still be fine if her feelings never faded away? She'd had unrequited crushes before - albeit at a much younger age.

Did she want that again?

####

Avoiding someone was exhausting.

It didn't help that she had to walk by his room to get to hers. Although thankful, she knew his schedule and it made it a little easier to work around it. The only thing was the way he'd been blowing up her phone. At this point, she'd stop looking at the texts altogether. It wasn't helping. At least he had stopped coming to her dorm room every day. That was good…

She was an idiot, right?

She missed him, she really did.

Kagome had Sango, Ayumi… but they had lives, boyfriends that kept them busy as well. She'd been used to Kouga who always had time for her. They hung out anytime, any place. She'd text him, and she'd go over. Had she taken it for granted? Were her feelings really a reason for her to cut him off of her life? People often had stories of unrequited love. It wasn't a big deal. It would fade away with time, and then they would have a normal friendship.

But what if something happened again.

Clearly, drunk Kagome couldn't be trusted around Kouga.

No, this was the way to go.

He'd forget about her soon enough and then she wouldn't have to avoid him anymore.

They'd come across each other, do a little wave, and go about their lives.

Fuck.

Why did the thought of that hurt so much?

####

What in the world?

Kagome watched as a few guys carried boxes into what was Kouga's room. Except, Kouga was nowhere to be found. She didn't even recognize any of the guys hanging around the room… what was going on? Clearly, she wasn't the only one intrigued by this change since people were starting to gather near the door. She tried to stay clear of any groups while taking a peek, hoping it would provide her with some sort of answers. It wasn't.

"Is that the new guy?"

"Yeah!"

"He's cute."

New guy?

"What happened to Kouga? Did he quit school?"

The girl shrugged. "I don't know. I think he's on floor 2 now."

Kouga had moved. He had moved? Why would he move? She felt sweat gathering at the base of her neck as she watched them fill a room she knew too well with a stranger's things. He had actually left. Okay, sure she'd been the one avoiding him but she hadn't planned on it being forever. Eventually, she would have been able to see him again. But now? Now he had gone and put a lot of distance between them. Was that what all of his texts were about? When he had said he wanted to talk…

He meant he wanted to talk. He wanted to tell her how inappropriate she had been? He wanted to tell her… that it was unacceptable? And since she wasn't replying, this was his reaction? Her hands fisted at her sides; he had a lot of nerve! She knew she had kissed him but it didn't warrant something as dramatic as moving.

Before her brain realized what her body was doing, she found herself heading for the elevator. She hit the number 2 button, her glance hardening. Who did he think he was? She fumed, grumbling under her breath, all the way to his door. Hopefully, the layout was the same, and his room was at the same spot as the third floor. Without hesitation, she brought her fist to the door and pounded on it.

When Kouga answered, her rage flared up.

It was real.

Too real.

"Was the thought of maybe seeing me that horrible that you had to switch floor?" she asked her hands on her hips. "Was being around me that bad?"

He chuckled. "Says the girl who's been avoiding me for weeks."

"I-I haven't been avoiding you."

He crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Oh, so you just happened to never reply to my texts, and… we just happened to haven't come across each other in weeks then?"

"…Yes."

"Kagome, I can smell a lie."

"Okay, so I was avoiding you. But it's your fault."

"Oh?"

"Y- I kissed you."

"And that's my fault?"

"Yes. No. I don't know okay. I was embarrassed."

"Kagome, have you been reading my texts?"

"No, why?"

He dipped his head forward, laughter rumbling through his chest. "I changed floor."

"Yeah, I noticed. That's why I'm here."

"And you think I did that to not see you?"

"Yeah."

"Kagome, what happens if I'm on another floor?"

"I don't know!"

"I'm not your RA anymore."

"…Okay?"

Man, he was going to have to spell it out for her, wasn't he? "You're really clueless, you know that?"

Before she had a chance to process his words, he rushed towards her, closing the distance between them. He grabbed her face with his hands, capturing her lips with his. At first, her lips parted in shock, but he only used that to slip his tongue inside. He could finally do what he'd been waiting to do for a long time; lose a bit of control. It took a few seconds, but he felt her melt against his body and he groaned in her mouth. By the time he pulled away, she was panting.

"I thought…"

"I didn't know… if I could switch. I didn't wanna say anything until I knew for sure."

"So you weren't…"

"Fuck no. Do you know how long I've been waiting to do this?"

Then, she did something he didn't expect. She smacked him right across the chest.

"Hey!"

"I thought… ugh!"

Another smack.

He could see she was going for a third one, but this time, he grabbed her wrist, stopping her. "I may have a better idea."

She quirked an eyebrow as he brought her wrist to his mouth, pressing his lips to the pulse point. She stilled, watching him with wide eyes as it sent shivers down her spine. Oh god. Really, a kiss on the wrist? That was enough to have her clenching her thighs together? Clearly satisfied with himself, he smirked and then used his grip on her to bring her closer. She collided against his chest, knocking the air out of her lungs.

"I got a new bed," he said tilting his head to the side.

"Very smooth," she teased.

"You started it," he said, dipping his head forward and pressing his mouth to her neck.

She would stay strong. She really would.

At least she was going to until he dragged his fangs down the column of her throat. Her legs began to shake and she became convinced that his grip on her was the only thing holding her up. He raised his hand, running his thumb across her bottom lip before pulling it downwards ever so slightly. Her body was growing warmer, her core becoming wetter as she could feel his erection pressing up against her stomach. Her fingers gripped at the edge of his shirt, dragging it up to pull it off. And he let her. He pulled away from her enough to remove it himself, discarding it on the floor.

"I thought you turned me down," she whispered.

"I wanted to pin you against the wall, and fuck you," he wasted no time in replying.

The word alone was enough to make her quiver. She could remember every stolen touch, brief trailing of fingertips, every contact they ever had over the past few months. She'd pushed them aside, never letting herself feel them. Except now she could. There was no doubt. He'd gone and changed floor for her. To be with her.

"That was pretty confident of you."

"Wanting to fuck you?"

She laughed, closing in on him. "No, changing spots with another RA. Assuming I wanted this."

"You did kiss me."

"I was drunk."

He tapped his nose. "This never lies."

Before he could see the redness spreading across her cheeks, she leaped forward, using his muscular arms as support. Once she was in his arms again, he wasted no time. He turned them around, pressing her back against the cold wall, hands palming at her stomach. She threw her head back, feeling his tongue lapping at the top of her breasts. She bit her bottom lip while he tugged at her shirt, exposing her breasts through the collar.

"I thought you had a new bed," she teased as she panted.

He nipped at the skin. "Too far."

"Impatient," she teased.

Clawed fingers carefully slipped into her jeans, gliding across the front of her panties. She felt him nudging at her bundle of nerves through the fabric and her breath hitched in her throat. "K-kouga."

"Wouldn't wanna waste how ready you are."

She'd been so wet and ready that night when she'd shown up at his door. It had taken a lot of will power to push her away. He wasn't going to do that a second time. His lips found her ear and he trailed his tongue along the edge of her ear. "See, I used to have a reason to hold back… but I don't anymore." He peeled at her underwear, gently inserting one finger inside. "So if you don't want this, you gotta tell me."

The nights of intimacy, watching movies cuddled up together. The evening spent studying, the late walk back to the dorm after their class… The constant texting, the banter, the teasing… It felt like she'd been in a relationship but had been deprived of his touch. She'd spent many nights thinking of those hands, those fingers… and now she could feel it, as he glided in and out of her, her inner walls clenching around the digit, desperate to hold it inside. Moans were spilling from her lips, his mouth back on her skin.

He'd tugged at her shirt, then used his teeth to free one breast from the constraints of her bra. She felt herself die inside when he captured one dusty nipple in his mouth, teeth grazing at it ever so gently. The teeth - the fang… there was something about it that made her stomach do flips. More. She arched her back, forcing his head into her chest even more. One hand snaked around his wrist, almost afraid that if she let go, he'd pull his hand away. God, how long had it been? Too long. Too fucking long. She'd spent too many nights alone with her own hand.

Now it was his.

Her mind was a blur as he added another digit, forcing another loud moan from her parted lips.

"Make that sound again," he mumbled against her breast.

And she did.

"Fuck."

He'd been scared. Scared she'd find someone else. That someone else would put their hands on her. The thought of it was enough for his eyes to bleed red. He hadn't been fair. He'd kept her close but not close enough to be his. Now that he didn't fear repercussions for either of them, he couldn't hold back. Despite her grip on him, he pulled out his fingers. As she whimpered at the loss he felt his cock twitch. Soon enough. His fingers fumbled with the buttons of her jeans before he managed to free her from the restraints of clothing.

She shook out of them and he threw them against the nearby wall. He was about to do the same for his own jeans when her hands beat him to it. Her fingers were shaking as she unbuttoned them and then very carefully unzipped them, feeling the pressure of his erection on the zipper. They'd barely hit the ground that he had discarded them. He gripped at her rear and the second he lifted her off of the ground, she wrapped her legs around his waist.

His mouth was back on hers and as he kissed her senseless, he could feel that fucking roll of the hips she was doing; she was going to be the death of him. It had been a long time - longer than it had ever been for him. "Kagome…" He was dying to plunge himself inside her wet core.

"Yes," she hissed.

"I will spend the night worshiping your body in every way possible but…"

"Kouga?"

"Yeah?"

"Fuck me."

He chuckled. "I can do that."

There was a sting when he ripped away at her underwear. "I hope you didn't like these."

"Don't care," she replied, using her own feet to drag down his boxers. She was shameless. But she'd wanted him for a long time. And this? It was boosting her ego after it got crushed following the rejection.

Once his cock sprung free of his boxers, he dug his fingers in her rear, bringing her even closer. "Are you-"

"Pill, it's fine."

Bareback. Oh yeah, he was going to die.

As one hand found its way back to her drenched core, she pressed her face to his chest, feeling like her heart might explode... He slid a finger back inside, slowly stroking, withholding himself from rubbing her clit. Once his fingers were coated with her juices, he pulled out and rubbed his cock. He placed himself right there, the head pushing, promising to stretch her, and then he tried to meet her gaze. She didn't move, she didn't speak but after a beat, she tilted her head back to look at him.

It was enough.

As he stared at her, he thrust, filling her, stretching her. Her eyes widened, her breath was taken away. He filled her to the brim and then he began pounding inside of her. She could hear the bare flesh of her rear slapping against the wall, but she couldn't care less. Blunt nails dug into his shoulders, leaving red marks behind. Each stroke of his cock made her breasts bounce, spilling out of her bra. Oh god.

Kouga used the wall to brace himself, allowing him to go faster and deeper inside of her. Every time he pulled out, he could feel her walls clenching, trying to keep him nestled inside of her. It was pure torture. She was so fucking tight.

Kagome couldn't catch her breath, desperate to hold on to him. She licked her lips, squeezed her legs tighter around his waist. He hooked his hands around the back of her knee, allowing him more depth. Oh fuck. "K-kouga." Her brain was buzzing, her heat flustered as she felt beads of sweat covering her flesh. Her toes curled, her heart racing and her lips found his neck. She tugged at the skin, not leaving behind the same kind of damage he had on her throat.

She was loud - too loud, and she knew she'd be embarrassed when she'd have to face the people in the hallway, but she couldn't hold it in. She'd try. He was stretching her, pushing in further than she thought she could handle. Desire grew in the pit of her stomach and the reality had surpassed what she'd expected. Then again, it was cocky Kouga. What else did she expect?

"F-faster."

His eyelids fluttered, and he was more than happy to grant her that request. His speed picked up, slamming into her, her thighs smacking around his waist. Toes were scratching at his back, desperate pleas were spilling from her lips. For a second, he lost himself. He was rough, and she got louder with every thrust of his hips. Then it happened. She quivered around him, her whole body shaking and even if he had wanted to pull out, he wouldn't have been able to; she had a steel grip on him.

His face was buried in the crook of her neck, holding himself back long enough for her to ride out her orgasm. It wasn't until her body grew limper that he managed a few more strokes before coming undone himself. His searing heat spilled inside of her, making her tighten, and her name became a moan on his lips. Fuck.

Slowly, he released her legs and he heard her feet find the floor but he knew she didn't have the strength to stay up. He wrapped his arm around her waist, holding her in a standing position.

"I'm nowhere near done with you," he said against her skin.

Her eyes were closed, her head was tilted back as she smiled. "Good."

She wasn't done with him either.

Maybe she'd even punish him a little for making her think he had turned her down.

Later though.

For now, this was enough.

##THE END##


End file.
